Jump On It
by Rectangular Prism
Summary: A bounce house has appeared in Austria's garden. Prussia is the culprit. Austria is not amused.


**Title: **Jump On It

**Fandom: **Axis Powers: Hetalia

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Comedy/Romance

**Characters: **Prussia and Austria

**Summary: **A bounce house has appeared in Austria's garden. Prussia is the culprit. Austria is not amused.

**(A/N): **Hm, well, I needed to debut on here at some point, so I might as well de-annon from the kink meme with this fill I finished recently...

* * *

><p>Jump On It<p>

By Rectangular Prism

* * *

><p>"…Prussia?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Please… _Explain _yourself, and tell me why this… this _thing… _is occupying my flowerbed."

Austria adjusted his glasses, staring with an absolutely stormy expression at the alien monstrosity that had quite literally appeared over night. It was huge; it was unshapely; it was hurting his eyes with the garish combination of bright primary colors, all jumbled together in a creator's attempt to seem cheerful.

And yet even as he dazedly wondered why a building-block castle had materialized on his normally pristine lawn, an albino nation was laughing his ass off in glee as he slung one arm around his victim's shoulders.

"So," Prussia snickered, fully enjoying Austria's thunderstruck look, " What do you think?

The monstrosity was misplaced. Half of it was on the open lawn, and the other half was spilling over and crushing his prize lilies.

"…had to pull some strings, why was it so _hard _to find a rental in your place, I mean _seriously…_"

Good heavens, were those tire tracks all around in the grass?

"…and basically, this is going to be awesome! And…"

His eye twitched. No. Austria did not want to deal with this, and not so early in the morning. There was a sudden silence, and the nation found that Prussia had ceased talking to stare at him with an expectant grin, prompting him to speak. And speak he did.

"Get it out of here," Austria said flatly. The grin was wiped from Prussia's face.

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me. Get rid of it. I don't want to deal with your childish impulses." With a huff, he turned away. Prussia gaped at him. Then, he scowled; abruptly grabbing the other by the shoulders and wheeling him back around too much protest.

"Look, Roddy," he growled, "I got this for you!"

"For _me_? Why on earth would you ever think I'd want a giant inflatable castle destroying my garden!"

"Don't tell me you've never gone in a bounce house before!"

"A bounce house? Is that what the thing is?"

He could feel the headache coming on already. Prussia had dragged him away from what could have been a productive rehearsal… for a cheap carnival gimmick. Although, the grip on his shoulders was becoming a little worrisome… Meanwhile, red eyes narrowed in determination.

"Here's how it's going to work," he hissed. Austria shuddered involuntarily; his breath was right in his ear. "For once in your life you need to lighten up instead of being the prissy pants you usually are. And to do that, you will join me… In there!"

With the dramatic flourish, the nation was forced to look back upon the large fluorescent structure. There really was only one thing to say.

"You've got to be joking." More than a hint of incredulity tainted Austria's words. Prussia would have none of it, however, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I'm not. Now get moving."

"No! I refuse to have anything to do with it!"

What followed were the much digging of heels into the ground, and the forcible dragging of one unwilling nation towards the waiting bounce house. Despite his slightly lesser stature, Prussia was surprisingly solid in locking Austria's arms behind his back. As poor Austria was unaccustomed to such restraint, he could only thrash about sputtering threats, but unable to break free as they drew closer and closer, Prussia's signature _keseseses_ accompanying them all the way.

To make matters worse, the Austrian nation was subsequently pinned to the ground (Prussia sitting squarely on his back) and his shoes ripped off. He only escaped as the albino rolled off to let him up, but remained alert, licking his lips and crouching in a predatory manner to prevent escape.

"Prussia! I demand that you cease this instant!" Red-faced and panting, the aristocrat flattened himself against the very edge of the bounce house. The whole structure leaned with him. Prussia only chuckled.

"And if I don't?"

"…I… Hungary will know about this! About how you forced me into this against my will!"

"Sure, Roddy, like she'll be able to do anything while rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. I mean, dude." The albino crouched, legs shifting. "It's just a bounce house, right?"

"Y-yes but…" Austria was clearly grasping at straws now, and he knew it. "It isn't dignified for a person such as my self to indulge in a children's structure!" he called out in desperation, a last ditch attempt to save face.

"Mein gott, seriously? That's it." In a blur of speed, Prussia struck. "You're gonna have some fun whether you like it or not!"

Next thing Austria knew, he was seized around the waist and thrown unceremoniously over the albino nation's shoulder, shrieking in surprise.

"Unhand me this instant, you… you brute!" he screeched, but was drowned out by Prussia's loud cackling. Then, with a great flying jump, the two of them were through the mesh curtain covering… and inside the bounce house itself.

Bright yellow, plastic floors instantly yielded to Prussia's heavy footsteps. Air hissed as it compressed, sending them sinking downwards.

"Right! Let's get the party started!"

Still slung over his shoulder, Austria squeaked as the arm around his waist slipped away. Gravity kicked in at that point and he was falling… to hit air-filled floor, and keep going until it pushed him back up. The nation flailed all the way, until he finally settled enough to cling like an agitated spider, Mariazell flying haphazardly around his face.

"Oh my god…" he moaned faintly, finding himself in the very center of bright yellow enemy territory. Meanwhile, Prussia had wasted no time and was now flying several times around the vicinity of the ceiling.

"Awesome! I haven't… been in one of these… in… in… forever!" the albino was shouting between bounces, although the sentence came in jumbles as he only managed in mid air. Austria, meanwhile, was doing his best to remain as stationary as possible despite the uneven wobble from Prussia's bouncing. Eyes darting back and forth, he miserably calculated that it would be useless to simply get up and run; he'd certainly fall flat on his face. He had absolutely no experience with moon-walks, while Prussia seemed as if he had grown up in one.

After the first few bounces Prussia was quick to notice that the other nation had not joined him, and came to an abrupt halt, wobbling slightly.

"Hey. Roddy. Get off your ass and have some fun!" he said with a scowl. Austria only took this opportunity to scramble into a sitting position, and wedge himself stubbornly against one of the large air-filled columns.

"No!" He shook his head, with an answer glare. "I refuse to take a single step. I'll wrinkle my clothes, and make a damn fool of myself!"

Prussia gaped at him, then made a curious motion with his hands as if he were strangling the air.

"Look, man, it's only us two, you know?" He bounced his way over, coming to stand directly in front of the Austrian— who only turned his nose away. "Look at me! It isn't that bad, just jump around a little and the air'll do the rest!"

"No. I will not indulge in this childish scheme, and that is my final word on the matter."

"…What, that's it?" A peculiar note entered the albino's voice. Austria fixed him with a narrow stare, unperturbed.

"Yes. It is."

"Fine."

To Austria's surprise, Prussia said nothing more, but simply whirled around and sat. No argument. No whines or threats. Just a horrible posture and his turned away back.

There was a good length of silence before Austria's curiosity (and worry, but he wouldn't admit that) got the better of him, and he leaned forward to see…

"Are you… sulking?" The nation asked, astonished. He received no reply, but he could see it clearly— there was a noticeable curl of the albino's lip, and a sullen glare at the distance. He clearly was sulking. It was… completely out of the blue, and despite himself Austria felt just a tad bit astonished.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" he chided, but with a slightly gentler tone. There was only a single shouldered shrug, followed by a mumble.

"Speak up. I can't hear you when y—"

"I said I just wanted to hang out with you!" Prussia snapped, louder. The Austrian blinked.

"You… I don't understand?"

"It's just that lately… you've been so damn busy," the albino growled. He ran a hand through his hair, distracted. "And you've had hardly any free time, and… I just wanted you to have a little fun. Got it? But obviously you're still the same old stuffy loser as always, who doesn't want to spend any time with… the awesome me…."

A very awkward silence ensued. The albino trailed away, but Austria had heard nonetheless. And now he was bewildered. Prussia was avoiding eye contact now, face drawn in a frown, and was he honestly…

"You wanted to… spend time with me?" the nation asked softly. No reply. Only the same pout. He almost looked a little… lonely.

…Good grief, was he feeling guilty? This was Prussia. He didn't feel guilty over Prussia. But all the same, he felt… uncomfortable. Much as he hated to admit it, he was… rather right, wasn't he? This was the first time he'd been outside for at least a week. Perhaps he really had been ignoring the other, even more so than usual.

…He was going to regret this, wasn't he?

"Oh, for heavens' sake."

With the sudden movement of Austria standing, the floor wobbled alarmingly, and he staggered. If the determined look he held meant anything, though, then he would master this bounce house no matter how many falls he took.

"Huh? Roddy?" Prussia was gawking at him, obviously surprised. And so the Austrian sniffed, shedding his jacket and tossing it (carefully) to the side.

"The things you make me do, idiot," he sigh, "Now get up. It doesn't suit you to look so pathe—"

The speed in which Prussia leapt to his feet was astounding. With a shout of triumph, he was back to flying in the air.

"Oh gott, you really fell for it! My awesome plans are so awesome!" He crowed, while Austria ogled from the side, shocked at the complete reversal of character.

"You… You mean… that entire thing—" He tried to speak, but failed with a rapidly reddening face. Prussia only laughed, quickly back at his side.

"Okay, some of it's true. I really was hoping you could have some fun. But there's no backing out now! So hop to it!"

Chuckling at his own pun, Prussia took the liberty of seizing Austria's slender hand and fairly dragging him outwards, and to the center of the bounce house.

What followed was much trial and error as Austria attempted to gain his 'bounce legs,' all the while with Prussia zooming around him and disrupting his balance. To the nation's surprise, after awhile the concentration and initial panic of falling down melted away, and he felt… more at ease. He was furious at Prussia's conniving, to be sure, but now it didn't seem to matter so much.

It was a strange sight. Two grown men in a bounce house, on the lawn of an old and ancient manor, one laughing his head off and the other trying very hard not to let a smile grace his thin lips as he slipped and stumbled. To be truthful, Austria did not attempt any actual bouncing himself. Instead he only stumbled around, wind milling furiously whenever the floor heaved with the force of Prussia's jumps. However, he was quickly gaining the ability of high, airy steps, taking great bounds without any bouncing himself.

Frankly he didn't trust himself to jump too high. But with Prussia's hearty laughter, and his own rising ability to keep his balance, the nation was finding it harder and harder to keep the sheepish grin off his face. (He did, however, laugh out loud when an ill-timed jump sent Prussia flying to the side and wedged deeply in the crevice between wall and floor, with much swearing.)

* * *

><p>It was an indiscernible amount of time later when Austria finally collapsed, red-faced and panting, on the yellow floor. His legs ached. His hair was slick and messy with sweat, but surprisingly, he couldn't bring himself to care. Next to him, Prussia collapsed in similar condition, but with a ridiculous smirk on his face.<p>

"Hey, Roddy!"

"…What?"

"Bounce houses aren't that bad, are they?"

A deep sigh.

"Maybe you are right. But only slightly."

"Hell yeah!" A triumphant fist pumped the air, and despite himself, Austria felt his lips twitch.

"Good heavens, what time is it?" He said suddenly, sitting up. Outside the house, the sun was shining high in the sky, sending golden afternoon sun streaming over them. Had they really spent that many hours in a simple bounce house? Austria couldn't remember the last time he'd forgotten time like this. There was work to be done, scores to be rehearsed, and now that he was remembering he was completely starving—

"Wait a second." Prussia's hand snagged him mid-thought. By the collar. Effectively yanking him backwards.

"Now what?" his glasses were temporarily skewed, and Austria fixed them with a huff. "We've been out here all day. I… will admit that it wasn't a waste, but there is much I need to do…"

"Yeah, yeah, you can do that. Just one last thing."

Prussia flipped himself back up with an expert jump, and dragged Austria up with him. If he noticed the way he held both of the other nation's hands in his, he certainly didn't show it, but Austria himself reddened slightly.

"You gotta jump with me," the albino said brightly.

"Beg pardon?"

"Dude, you haven't really jumped this whole time. I mean, sort of, but before we leave, let's jump! As high as you can!"

Grinning as widely as he was, Prussia seemed undaunted by the flustered look that crossed the nation's face. "Don't worry. If you fall, at least you'll just bounce a bit. Do it for me?" he batted his eyes mockingly, pulling the same pout he had before, and despite himself Austria rolled his eyes.

"Very well," he said with a toss of his hair, "I will try. But then I need to leave."

"Good enough!"

Prussia pulled them to the very center, out of the way of the walls with a surprisingly gentle pull. The floor sagged underneath them.

"Ready?" Austria gulped, clearly nervous. But he steeled himself, bracing his tired legs.

"On three. One, two… JUMP!"

Startled, the Austrian nation jumped, but evidently the timing had been miscommunicated completely, as Prussia had shot up well before him. They certainly left the ground, but at different times. As a result they came crashing down together with muffled yelps and a tangle of limbs.

"…That wasn't 'three' you idiot!" Austria protested. His glasses had fallen from his nose, and now everything was a blurry mess. He had landed on top of Prussia somehow, that was for sure…

"What? That was totally three!" Prussia's voice floated from across somewhere, "I said jump on three! You call yourself a musician when your count _sucks_?"

"Fool! My count is perfectly fine!" he snapped back. What were his hands on? Where those the idiot's arms? He squinted, trying to see as he lifted himself up. "It was _you_… who…"

He trailed away. Mainly because his voice had failed him, petering to a tiny squeak.

Mainly because his hands were both firmly planted on either of Prussia's thighs. While his face… _dear God his face…_

"Uh. Woah. Pretty bold of you, isn't it? That's not like you, dude," Prussia suddenly chuckled after a second of horrified silence. Austria didn't answer. His face promptly glowed a bright cherry red.

They quickly broke apart. Luckily a pair of glasses was found whole and unharmed, and hurriedly placed back on their owner's nose.

"I think we can call it a day now," Austria hastily said, and Prussia nodded furiously with mute agreement.

Together, the two nations slid from the confines of the building block castle, and silently collected their shoes. Austria was still flushed from the earlier accidental positioning, and his while his counterpart seemed cool, his ears were actually a flaming scarlet, clearly indicating his own awkwardness.

Halfway across the lawn the albino looped an arm around the other nation's shoulders.

"Hey."

"Er. Yes?"

"Just wanted to say thanks. For loosening up a bit." He added, at Austria's question expression. It cleared, though did cause more reddening.

"It was nothing. Fool." The nation straightened a little all the same.

He was also completely unprepared for the quick kiss to his cheek, which left him stalk-still and at a loss for words until he recovered enough to chase Prussia across the lawn. The albino cackled all the way, merrily twisting around the mortified nation of Austria and evading every attempt to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
